


Hajda na Lifestream!

by Filigranka



Series: Polska od fandomu do fandomu [7]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Historical RPF
Genre: Crack, Gen, Polacy są lepsi niż ninja jeżeli chodzi o dodawanie uroku każdemu fandomowi, Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth, Polski | Polish, The Author Regrets Nothing, ale nie wiadomo jak długo jeszcze, autorka heroicznie wstrzymuje się przed paringiem Sephi/Kmicic, autorka nadal nie wie co złego zrobił Sephiroth, chyba że rządzimy nim my, crack to jest eufemizm, czyn to czyn zapadła klamka puścić kura po zaściankach, hej ho hej ho chaos by się siało, jeden zajazd? walka z dyktaturą? buta? nieee, jeśli ktoś lubi interpretować to rozbiórka polskości, kultura pols... środkowoeuro... wszystko co wchodziło w I Rzeczplitą, miniaturki drobiazgi okruchy, obsada FFVII wieści, ostrzeżenie dla lewicy: Polska przedstawiona jako tolerancyjna, ostrzeżenie dla prawicy: ale nie święta, relatywizm regit, różnice kulturowe i historyczne. nazwijmy to różnicami kulturowymi, stereotypy narodowe, to właściwie crossover z całą kulturą Rzeczypospolitych, wieszcze rzecz jasna też, wszystko co rządzi wszechświatem to carat, zdrobnienia, żołnierze ze skrzydłami? norma
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hell yeah I Rzeczpospolita (i wszystkie następne). Całe uniwersum cracku. Sephiroth, włócząc się po wszechświatach, wpada na taki, gdzie, ku jego radości, większość żołnierzy ma skrzydła, a podpalanie wiosek w ramach napadu złego humoru uchodzi za dopuszczalne. Polacy zaś, w imię zasady "gość w dom, Bóg w dom", przyjmują bóstwo in spe z dużą dozą ciepła. Oraz wsparcia retorycznego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Crack. Albo humorystyczne podejście do polskości, kwestii światopoglądu twórców FFVII i prezentowanego w grze konfliktu wartości. Głównie jednak crack nad crackami i crackiem pogania.
> 
> Z uwag formalnych: mam świadomość, że Kamieniec Podolski wysadził pierwowzór Ketlinga, ale trzymajmy się wersji literackiej.

To było dziwne miejsce, Sephiroth przyznawał. Trafił tutaj między jedną a drugą walką z Cloudem – tym razem w świecie rządzonym przez Chaos i Kosmos, dwoje zwaśnionych bóstw. Ale to nie był przecież jedyny świat.  
     Ten wyglądał... szalenie realnie. Szermierz widział już setki rzeczywistości, wszystkie będące tylko projekcjami woli jakiegoś bytu wyższego niższej rangi, jak paradoksalnie by to określenie nie brzmiało. Rozpoznawał na pierwszy rzut oka plastik, paper-mache albo drewno scenografii. Tutaj było zupełnie inaczej. Trafił do krainy jakieś metafizycznej szychy – lub nawet...  
     „Tu jest Obecność" podpowiedział mu głos w głowie i po raz pierwszy w życiu byłby gotów uwierzyć. Zamrugał. Strażnicy wpuścili go bez pytania i skierowali w tę stronę, jakby był im znajomy, chociaż nie widział ich – przynajmniej nie w tych życiach, które obecnie pamiętał, ale miał pewność, nieznaną od wieków, że wreszcie pamięta wszystkie. Suma. Pełnia. Obecność.  
     Wyjaśnienie zbyt piękne, żeby było prawdziwe – nie osiągnął żadnego z poziomów oświecenia, zrozumienia, pal sześć nazwy; jego imię drwiło z niego za każdym razem, gdy budził się z mieczem w dłoni – ale z drugiej strony, czy sam fakt, że pozwolił sobie na nadzieję, nie był już przesłanką, nieomal dowodem?  
     Wyszedł zza zakrętu i zobaczył zgromadzenie ludzi. W strojach, których różnorodność wskazywała na olbrzymi rozrzut epok. „Dusze" pomyślał czy poczuł „wiele dusz z wielu wieków – więc może jednak?".  
     Tamci najwyraźniej na niego czekali. Zgotowali mu gorące powitanie, tłumacząc, jeden przez drugiego, że „gość w dom, Bóg w dom", „gościnność polską dumą narodową", „plotki się tu rozchodzą z prędkością splątanych kwantów", „Seph – wybacz, ale zdrabnianie to taka cecha dystynktywna naszego języka, nawyk". Było jedzenie. Był alkohol. Była atmosfera zaufania, jakiej zwykle nie spotyka się w obozach sił zniszczenia – więc prawdopodobnie był to obóz czegoś, co większość ludzi nazwałaby „dobrem". Nie było, co go zdumiało, jako że najwyraźniej znali jego imię i, przynajmniej częściowo, czyny, śladu potępienia.  
     Opowiedział swoją historię – nazwali to „gawędą" – później, po naleganiach, ze szczegółami. Teraz oczekiwał co najmniej kazania: ci dobrzy zwykle alergicznie reagowali na próby wytłumaczenia, czemu uważał, że w trakcie drobnego załamania nerwowego, uzasadnionego zresztą, należy puścić z dymem wioskę. Czy tam miasteczko. Nie był pewien.   
     — Straszna dziura w każdym razie — stwierdził prowokacyjnie, wracając na sam koniec opowieści raz jeszcze do jej początku.  
     Słuchacze nie wydawali się zszokowani. Nie prawili morałów. Pokiwali po prostu głowami, któryś zapytał cicho sąsiada „co oznacza «straszna dziura»?", tamten odpowiedział, jeszcze ciszej: „zaścianek". Jeden z ludzi, młody, przystojny, z wąsami, wstał po chwili i rzucił:  
     — Ta dzisiejsza młodzież, panowie! Wydelikacone jak panienka albo te magnaty, tfu, czort by ich, co to francuską, zachodnią modę przyjmowały... Jedną wioskę z dymem puścić, jeden rokosz przeciwko dyktaturze zawiązać i już wołają „malum". W takich czasach, to ja bym ani chybi za te Wołmontowicze i inne drobiazgi pod sąd trafił. Jędrzej, tak w ogóle, sum.  
     Sephiroth odruchowo uścisnął rękę i wykonał głęboki ukłon, na modłę której hołdowała większość zgromadzonych.  
     — Żeby żołnierz i bohater nie mógł zrobić zajazdu — powiedział inny, niski, ale traktowany przez resztę z szacunkiem — to już przesadum maximum. Ja sam nie pochwalam twoich wczesnych wybuchów, Jędruś, ani puszczania kura z powodu przezwania kogoś „kpem" — głośne protesty wskazywały, że spora część słuchaczy jednak pochwala. — Dobra, dobra, mało to krwi Rzeczplitej napsowało? Ad rem wszakże: jeden zajazd po takim odkryciu, jakie waćpan opisał, to jest nic. Patiencją i miłosierdziem się waćpan wykazałeś nawet. Sam wysadziłem w powietrze siebie, twierdzę oraz garnizon ludzi, bo mi traktat pokojowy nie odpowiadał. I nic to.  
     — Wyjątkowo się z tobą zgadzam, Michale — tym razem SOLDIER rozpoznał mówiącego, przedstawił mu się wcześniej jako Bohdan Chmielnicki. — Ja tam, kiedy mi ukatrupili bliskich, zrobiłem powstanie, całą Ukrainę we krwi utopiłem i dalibóg – stolicę bym utopił, gdyby się udało – i choć ci tutaj się na mnie boczą, to przed Bogiem miałem rację. A i sami mi dzisiaj przyznają, jeno po cichu.  
     — Powstać przeciwko dyktaturze to szlachetna rzecz — zauważył ktoś jeszcze. Chmurny, dumny. — Za wolność waszą i naszą. Nie tylko ShinRa, ale i ten Lifestream wyglądają mi, bracia, na system. Carat w przebraniu. Myślę — zwrócił się teraz bezpośrednio do Sephirotha — żeś pan cierpiał z powodu nadmiaru wrażliwości, potęgi, wyczucia niesprawiedliwości – nie światu sądzić takich jak nas, poetów, bogów, geniuszy! Nie światu, a już z pewnością nie carom wszystkich światów!  
     — Jak Adam coś powie, to pięknie. Wielki jest w improwizacjach — bąknął złośliwie inny młodzian, podobnie ubrany, ale o delikatniejszych rysach. — Ale jak przychodzi do czynów, to tylko by naród wizjami zbawcy usypiał. Sephiroth – piękne imię, dobre do poezji, wielki duch musi się w tobie objawiać, zresztą, z samej opowieści wynika – świat się tylko ogniem odnawia, tylko przez cierpienie. Iść do przodu, wstępować na kolejne szczeble istnienia, to znaczy zabijać poprzednie formy, jak napisałem w _Królu du_...  
     — Dobra, Julek, powiedzieli ci tutaj, żeś nie do końca miał rację, tak?  
     — Ale i panu Towiańskiemu jej nie przyznano — syknął Julek, najwyraźniej urażony. — A poza tym, kto z wszystkich romantyków coś trafnie wyprorokował, ha?  
     Kłótnia, która potem wybuchła, zdumiała Sephirotha. Ci sami ludzie, którzy przed chwilą wydawali się być w najlepszej komitywie chwycili teraz za szable – interesująca broń, jedne z najlepszych ostrzy, jakie widział, uznał – i tłukli się, ile wlezie. Od jednego z nielicznych spokojnych obserwatorów dowiedział się, że to „kolejny wielki spór o polski romantyzm – przyzwyczaisz się".  
     — To, żebyś przeczytał te ichnie bajanie to niezły pomysł, zrozumiesz coś może z całego tego polskiego bajzlu w ten sposób — mruknął mu na ucho wysoki mężczyzna. Surowa twarz, krótkie wąsy nad szerokimi wargami. Najpewniej ważny, bo powszechnie niemal bito przed nim czołem. — Ale ten Lifestream, ten Chaos i ta Kosmos, i ci wszyscy Heartless – to jest granda, żeby tak wykorzystywać ludzi. W tym ciebie. Poezją tu się nic nie zdziała. Pogadałem z kolegami, politykami, i myślę, że moglibyśmy zawiązać konfederację, żeby pomóc ci w obaleniu dyktatury. Wszystko dla wolności. Precz z władzą – no, do pewnych granic, w końcu historia się upiera, żeby nazywać mnie, Marszałka, autokratą...  
     Słowo „konfederacja" miało, jak się okazało, czarodziejski wpływ na zgromadzonych. Bijatyka ustała, za to wszyscy zaczęli krzyczeć jedni przez drugich. Znowu. Najemnik uznał, że zaczyna łapać schemat – którym było najwyraźniej dążenie do anarchii. Część jego duszy wojskowego zaczęła się buntować, ale potem uświadomił sobie, że z wcześniejszych gawęd wynikało, iż cały ten naród, jeśli było trzeba, umiał stworzyć formację zdolną do regularnego pokonywania kilkukrotnie liczniejszych oddziałów – z przebitką co najmniej tak dobrą, jak SOLDIER, ba, nawet też ze skrzydłami, za to bez pomocy inżynierii genetycznej. Ich bitwy oraz zdolność do tworzenia struktur półoficjalnych, tajnych, spiskujących przeciwko władzy – a potem nawet wydawania znaczków czy organizowania ćwiczeń poborowych przez owe struktury – dowodziły, że w tym szaleństwie pewnie nie ma metody, jest jednak duch tudzież talent, zasługujący na najwyższy szacunek. Może nawet podziw.  
     Poza tym, przygarnęli go. Wykazali zrozumienie dla palenia wiosek, tłumaczeń ideologicznych, cyklów cierpienia i frustracji, goryczy, bólu, a także poszarpanych relacji z Cloudem. Co prawda, w tym ostatnim przypadku stanęli murem za jego marionetką, stwierdzając, iż zabicie ukochanej jest czynem, za który kilkanaście śmierci może stanowić dopiero początek odpłaty – ale przynajmniej nie wykluczyli, że ta w ogóle jest możliwa, podrzucili mu nawet niezliczone przykładów wrogów, którzy zostawali przyjaciółmi. Tyle wystarczyło, aby Sephiroth polubił ich bardziej niż wszystkich swoich poprzednich wymuszonych sojuszników. Razem wziętych.   
     Tamci krzyczeli tymczasem. Słowa krzyżowały się w powietrzu. „Konfederacja", „rokosz", „powstanie", „insurekcja", „rabacja", „bunt", „zajazd", „rewolucja", „rewolta", „partyzantka", „defenestracja", „rebelia" –SOLDIER nie przypuszczał, że istnieją języki z takim bogactwem synonimów dotyczących zbrojnego sprzeciwu wobec władzy – „hajda na – jak to się nazywa? – Serduszkowe Królestwo", „zrobim Chaosowi kęsim", „hej, kto szlachta, za Kmicem, puścić kura po Gai". To było nieomal wzruszające. Najemnik nie czuł tak silnej więzi od czasu wojen w Wutai, a tym razem nie stała za nią żadna korporacyjna machina. Chyba, podpowiedziała mu paranoja.  
     — Dlaczego właściwie chcecie mi pomóc? — spytał Romualda Traugutta – ten przedstawił mu się jako jeden z pierwszych.  
     — Ha! to jest – tu jest Obecność, jak ktoś, noszący imię Sfiry, księgi, cyfry i blasku, pewnie wie. A przynajmniej przeczuwa. Nie mamy wiele do roboty, za to cechy narodowe się wyostrzają. Nasz naród zaś, cóż – jednym z naszych licznych haseł jest „za wolność waszą i naszą". Nie walczymy tylko o wolność Polaków, przynajmniej nie w zaświatach, walczymy o wolność w ogóle. Cierpisz niewolę. Zrobimy powstanie. Proste jak hasło reklamowe.  
     — Chcecie mi pomóc, tylko dlatego, że cierpię? Ja jeden? Czy to nie trochę rozrzutnie? — spróbował nadać głosowi ironiczne brzmienie.  
     — Cierpienie pojedynczego człowieka to nigdy nie jest „tylko". To jest... hańba dla wszechświatów. I jesteśmy gotowi przelać krew, hektolitry krwi, byleby tylko ją zmazać — wtrącił jeden z licznie rozsianych w towarzystwie księży.  
     Sephiroth zamrugał powoli. Kilka razy. W poprzednim zdaniu dostrzegał pewien brak logiki, postanowił go jednak nie wypominać, zwłaszcza, że był to błąd bardzo w... "jego stylu".  
     — Jesteście dziwacznymi bytami — stwierdził w końcu — ale chyba was lubię.  
     — Nie jesteś pierwszym, który nam to mówi — odpowiedział Traugutt. — Cóż, sam byłem oficerem armii, która okupowała mój kraj, a potem rzuciłem wszystko, wróciłem zza granicy, aby poprowadzić powstanie, które było już skazane na klęskę – i ja to wiedziałem, a mimo to wróciłem. Jesteś pewnie trudnym bytem, ale chyba cię lubię.


	2. Zaoszczędzi się na wyposażeniu

Sephiroth naprawdę polubił Polaków. Traktowali go jak swojego, akceptowali próby osiągnięcia boskości, spalenie Nibelheim etc. – chociaż te fakty interpretowali... inaczej niż reszta wszechświata. Najemnik uznał, że osiągnęli mistrzostwo w mechanizmach obronnych. Podziwiał.  
     To nie oznaczało nic poza ułatwieniem znoszenia sojuszu, chwilowego jak wszystkie. W przyjaźń SOLDIER nie wierzył, idealistycznym intencjom Polaków nie ufał. Nie chciał ufać.  
    Właśnie dlatego, kiedy dyskutowali, gdzie go wcielić, postanowił być szczery. Obrzydzenie na ich twarzach otrzeźwi go ze snu, w którym zaczynał czuć przywiązanie, troskę, sympatię. Wysunął skrzydło. Dowód abominacji, klątwy, grzechu, nieludzkiej natury.  
Ani drgnęli, stwierdzili tylko z ukontentowaniem:  
     — Idziesz do husarii, panie jenerale.


	3. Marka

     — Co jest twoim słynnym zachowaniem bojowym? — zapytał któregoś dnia Poniatowski, Józef, książę Pepi dla przyjaciół. Wreszcie, po trzystu latach bytności w zaświatach, nienaganną polszczyzną.  
      Sephiroth podniósł brew.  
      — Nie rozumiem pytania — przyznał. — Zabijam wrogów prawie dwumetrowym mieczem, jeśli to masz na myśli.  
      — Husaria ma trzymetrowe lance — zauważył książę Pepi. — Chodzi mi o coś bardziej charakterystycznego...  
      — Mój rekord to osiem osób za jednym ciosem i jedno zabicie na pół minuty. Ponad setka w godzinę.  
      Józef gwizdnął z podziwem.  
      — _Pas mal_. Ale mam na myśli takie nietypowe, tylko twoje działanie, które przeraża wrogów, jak pieśni albo sztandary, jeno osobiste. To się teraz nazywa jakoś... znamieniowe? _Marque_. Markowe! — zakończył z trymfem.  
     — Podaj przykład, proszę — ton brzmiał bardziej jak żądanie, ale Poniatowski się nie przejął, taki już był Srebrny Demon. — Łatwiej zrozumiem.  
     — Ja na przykład prowadziłem – dalej prowadzę, jeśli się walka o wolność w jakimś świecie trafi – swoje oddziały do boju zawsze pykając moją fajeczkę. Przechodzi imaginację, jak to deprymuje wrogów.  
     Sephiroth pokiwał głową i uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi. Fajka w trakcie ataku, ech, ten naród miał fantazję. Na widok jego uśmiechu książę Pepi zamrugał kilkanaście razy, szybko.  
     — O. Muszę przyznać, że... robi wrażenie. _Brilliant_ po prostu, przeciwnicy musieli umierać z przerażenia na sam widok!


	4. Historia kołem się toczy (jeszcze)

      — Wskaż cel! — zażądał stanowczo Kmicic, osuszając kolejny dzban miodu.  
      — Jędruś — zaczął Sephiroth, odsuwając pijanego Polaka na odległość ramienia — rozumiem, że w waszych systemie wartości honor i towarzysze stoją niezwykle wysoko. Świetnie rozumiem, znałem kiedyś... zresztą, nieważne. Chodzi o to, że naprawdę w pełni sympatyzuję z waszymi poglądami na świat, ale jednak...  
      — _Silentium_! — wychrypiał Kmicic, waląc kryształowym pucharem o blat. — To nie o towarzyszy, to o wolność idzie! Żydzi, pederaści, innowiercy, demokraci, wegetarianie ani insze grupy znaku hańby u nas nosić nie muszą! Wolność! Dajtie, dajtie mnie swobodu!  
      — Zaiste. Piękna to idea i jestem pełen podziwu, żeście ją wprowadzili...  
      — Sephirosieńku — stwierdził rozmarzono-autorytatywnym tonem, typowym dla pijanych, Andrzej; SOLDIERa ta demonstracja charakterystycznej dla języka polskiego skłonności do zdrabniania pozostawiła ze szczęką na podołku — mój ulubiony kompanie, sokole zielonooki, orle srebrny ty mój, zagubiony w świecie dalekiem, pozwól, że ci to przedstawię krótko i po żołniersku: spiłem się. Jak się spijam, to urządzam zajazd. Tak mi fantazja szlachecka nakazuje. To, co plotę, to bez znaczenia, to pretekst marny jeno. Ergo – albo waść cel jaki wskażesz, albo puścim kura po sąsiednich zaświatach.  
       Bytowi, nazywanemu w swym ojczystym wszechświecie Katem Zachodu, Rzeźnikiem Narodów, Demonem et cetera, szczęka nadal nie wróciła na miejsce, wobec czego nie za bardzo mógł odpowiedzieć. Owszem, miał wrogów w kilku kosmosach, te potyczki w które wciągał go Chaos, na przykład, stawały się ostatnio coraz bardziej uciążliwe, jednakże...  
      — Decydujesz, mój aniele pożogi, czy rezygnujesz z przywileju? Bo, rozumiesz, patiencja mi się kończy.  
      Sephiroth doszedł do siebie na tyle, by uznać, że przyjemność narobienia kłopotów temu napuszonemu pajacowi, jego irytującemu błaznowi oraz reszcie wesołej gromadki, mającej czelność nazywać się siłami Chaosu – jakby ktokolwiek, kto nie przebywał w polskich zaświatach wiedział cokolwiek o anarchii – jest warta zniesienia kilkudziesięciu deminutiwów.  
      — Jest taki świat, oparty na cyklach – okropieństwo, taka niewola, nieprawdaż? – mniej więcej siedem uniwersów stąd... Myślę, że pora nauczyć jego władców prawdziwego znaczenia przenośni „akcelerator entropii".  
      — Ach, to jest wyborna myśl, Sephisiątko, orlątko z osmalonymi skrzydłami najsprytniejsze nasze! Jak to cykle, czyli dyktatura, to i Michał z dragonami tudzież Janek z husarią się zabiorą! Może nawet Bema od tych jego dziewic odciągniem! Na koń! Zbierać ludzi! Jedziem zrobić kęsim dyktatorom! Tak nam dopomóż fantazyja, Bóg i szabelki nasze! Za wolność taką i owaką!


	5. Długie Polaków rozmowy vel relatywizm regit!

Polacy zbili się w ciasne, barwne kółeczko wokół Sephirotha. Ich nowy kompan, którego zdążyli już, z typową dla Słowian wylewnością, ogłosić przyjacielem na śmierć i życie, właśnie wrócił z kolejnej włóczęgi po światach. Samo w sobie nie stanowiłoby to żadnego problemu, jednak nieszczęśnik napotykał po drodze jakieś nawiedzone, prawiące kazania dzieciaki. Biedaczek był kompletnie załamany.  
     — Jeszcze raz — szepnął łagodnie Kmicic, podając mu najmocniejszej dzban żmudzińskiej nalewki — co ci te psie szczenięta naopowiadały?  
     — Że zniszczyłem niewinną wioskę tylko po to, by odreagować stres i wyprzeć z umysłu prawdziwy problem, zabijając po drodze całą masę cywili, jednym słowem, zbrodnia wojenna – właściwie, jak tak na spokojnie pomyśleć, to może miały racj...  
     — Liberum veto! — zgodnie ryknęli zebrani — Puściłeś waść kura po zaściankach!  
     — To nie to samo? — bąknął tamten.  
     — Liberum veto! — powtórzono. — Wszystko wygląda inaczej, jak się to odpowiednio nazwie i osadzi w kontekście kulturowym! Relatywizm regit! Zajazd zrobiłeś, jak bohaterowi wojennemu absolutnie przystoi! Tradycja przyzwala! Święte to prawo szlachcica, i basta! Kto rękę na wolność szlachecka podnosi, temu ją obetniem! Gdyby ci wieśniacy mieli trochę oleju w głowie i zajęli się ewakuacją, nie ganianiem za własnym, ze wszech miar słusznie gniewnym, herosem, to żaden cywil by tam nie zginął. To wszystko wina tamtejszej administracji, że nie umieli sprawnie wyprowadzić kobiet ani dzieci – jakby tam doszło do zwykłego zaprószenia ognia, to co? Identycznie by się skończyło. Biurokracja ich wykończyła, nie ty, bracie nasz, sokole czarnoskrzydły. Jakby lud za pierwszej Rzeczplitej był tak kiepski w uciekaniu, to nie tylko nie zostalibyśmy tą potęgą zbożową, ale i byśmy z głodu pomarli! Co tam się potem stało z tym nieudolnym zarządcą?  
     Stworzenie, na własnej planecie nazywane Srebrnym Demonem, tutaj zaś „sokołem", „orłem" albo nawet „gołąbeczkiem", podniosło trochę jaśniejsze, mniej przerażone spojrzenie.  
     — Coś w tym jest, co mówicie... Burmistrz? Nic, ścigał mnie, chciał mnie powstrzymać, to go zabiłem.  
     — Słusznie! — wrzasnął kniaź Jarema, z charakteru i elokwencji nieco przypominający SOLDIERowi pewnego prezydenckiego syna, którego znał w poprzednim życiu. — Bardzo słusznie! Tak należy karać nieposłusznych, butnych, nieznających swego miejsca urzędników! Tak należy wypleniać niekompetencję! Jego zadaniem było dopilnować, by zajazd wielmożnego bohatera wojennego, który tylekroć piersi dla tej waszej formy państwowej nadstawiał, nie narobił za wiele szkód – dla dobra ludu i bohatera. A on co? Próbował powstrzymywać. Samobójstwo to było, ot co. Samobójstwo w godzinie próby, gdy lud go potrzebował. Haniebne.  
     — Jak tak na to spojrzeć... — w tonie Sephirotha zabrzmiał cień nadziei.  
     Niewykluczone, że nadzieja swoje źródło brała nie tylko ze zręcznych słów Wiśniowieckiego, lecz także z osuszonego dzbana, bynajmniej nie pierwszego. Polacy, nacja sławna z gościnności, nie skąpili towarzyszom w potrzebie niczego, zwłaszcza nie alkoholu.  
     — Powiedzieli też — kontynuował smętnie mężczyzna — że po przesiedzeniu paru lat w Lifestreamie wysłałam swoich pomagierów, by siali zamęt, mordowali wojskowy tudzież najwyższe władze, że rozpocząłem w pojedynkę wojnę domową...  
     — No to już granda — zapewnili go solennie pierwsi (wśród równych) wyznawcy wolności w nowożytnej Europie. — Rozpocząłeś powstanie przeciwko tyrani. Carat waść obalał, a ci to nazwali „wojną domową"? Ci z waszego rządku oszukali ciebie i towarzyszy twoich? Oszukali. Zdradzili? Zdradzili. Miałeś pełne prawo założyć konfederację, a potem próbować usunąć panującego. To zaszczytne, szlachetne działanie. Powinieneś waść być z siebie dumny. Jutrzenką wolności im byłeś, a oni cię odrzucili. Podłe.  
     Tak, teraz ze wzroku Srebrnego Demona już nie iskierki, lecz całe łuny pożarów siały blaski. Wszystko, co mówili tamci, brzmiało logicznie. W końcu to on zawsze był bohaterem, a AVALANCHE terrorystami, tak? Jeżeli ShinRa postanowiła zmienić swoja historyjkę propagandową, trudno, nie jego wina ani sprawa. Kłamali wcześniej, mogli kłamać też potem, jednak prawdy nic nie przemoże – chciał wyzwolić ludzi spod „kurateli" firmy i zająć się tymi zbłąkanymi owieczkami samemu. Jasne, że był bohaterem.  
     — Ale nie zabiłeś chyba w końcu waszego króla, nie? — spytał nagle ktoś z tłumu. — Królobójstwo to niewybaczalna zbrodnia. Nasz naród szczyci się tym, iż nigdy jej nie popełnił.  
     SOLDIER zamarł.  
     — Ekhm — wymruczał — nie, króla nie, ale przybiłem prezydenta do stołu. Nie przeżył.  
     Polacy umilkli na chwilę, deliberując nad czymś intensywnie.  
     — Nieee! — zawołał wreszcie lekceważąco Niewiadomski, a razem z nim ta ćwierć narodu, co to zalała się łzami, gdy to rozstrzelano. — Prezydenta zabić to obrzydlistwo i grzech, ale wybaczalne. Uznamy, żeś już odpokutował.  
     — Prezydenta korporacji – dorzucił dla uściślenia gość.  
     To wywołało kolejną falę zapewnień, iż w takim razie to nie ma sprawy, poza tym, to car był, nie dobry rządzący, więc właściwie, niezależnie od tytułu, by się nie liczyło. Walka o wolność jest najistotniejsza, przyćmiewa wszelkie inne reguły, przynajmniej tak krzyknęła gromko z połowa romantyków.  
     — Coś jeszcze?  
     — Od nich? Powiedzieli, że jestem zakompleksiony, że uroiłem sobie, że jestem bogiem i zbawcą ludu Cetra – taka starożytna rasa na mojej planecie – ponieważ...  
     Nawet nie dokończył. Tym razem romantycy i duchy z epok późniejszych zatrzęsło z oburzenia.  
     — Uroiłeś sobie boskość? Czyżby ci dranie śmieli kpić z mesjanizmu?  
     — Zrobimy test! Powiedz — głos Adama Mickiewicza wybił się ponad inne — czy mógłbyś identyfikować się ze słowami: „tak gardzę tą martwą budową, którą gmin światem zowie i przywykł ją chwalić, żem nie próbował dotąd, czyli moje słowo nie mogłoby jej wnet zwalić. Lecz czuję w sobie, że gdybym mą wolę ścisnął, natężył i razem wyświecił, może bym sto gwiazd zgasił, a drugie sto wzniecił – bo jestem nieśmiertelny! i w stworzenia kole są inni nieśmiertelni; – wyższych nie spotkałem. – najwyższy na niebiosach!" — tutaj przerwał, bo wzruszenie odjęło mu głos.  
     Sephiroth entuzjastycznie pokiwał głową. Oczywiście, podpisywał się rękami i nogami.  
     — I jesteś przekonany, jak my, że cierpisz za narody, by mogły się wyzwolić? Razem ze starożytną rasą – u nas to byli Żydzi, u ciebie, mówisz, Cetra – miałbyś im przewodzić w walce z tyranią?  
     Srebrny Demon uznał w duchu, że z grubsza się zgadza. Może nie do końca chodziło mu o wyzwolenie, ale to w końcu szczegół. Wiersz sprzed chwili był naprawdę piękny tudzież prawdziwy. To, że ktoś umiał tak trafnie określić jego sytuację, ktoś oddalony o światy i czasy, wzbudziło nawet rodzaj wzruszenia w najemniku. Potaknął więc, składając przy okazji gratulacje Adasiowi, co natychmiast skłoniło ku niemu serca pozostałych (w tle ktoś, wzruszony utworem, padł na kolana, jął płakać oraz rwać włosy z głowy).  
     O tym, że ostatnią przedstawicielkę Cetra przebił mieczem, SOLDIER postanowił zmilczeć. I tak popierali w tej kwestii Clouda, nie ma co dolewać oliwy do ognia. Zastanowił się, czy nie przedstawić... tej, tam, jak jej... Aerith jako żołnierza albo nawet carycy. Wtedy rzecz podpadałaby pod śmierć w bitwie, zwyczajną sprawę i może przestaliby się boczyć, ilekroć tłumaczył, dlaczego musiał zabić kobietę. Zabijanie kobiet, zrozumiał szybko, według Polaków nie uchodziło. Podobnie jak krzywdzenie dzieci. Sephiroth nie zamierzał dopytywać, dlaczego w takim razie często gęsto wysyłali tak kobiety, jak dzieci, na linię frontu. Po pierwsze, ShinRa robiła to samo. Po drugie, znając Polaków, to mogli zakładać, że druga strona ma podobnie wyśrubowane standardy moralne i za każdym razem przeżywać przykre zaskoczenie.  
     Ze współczucia dla tego dzielnego, acz zdecydowanie zbyt dobrodusznego narodu, wypił kolejny dzban nalewki. Żmudzińskiej. Osiemdziesiąt procent jak nic. Nawet jego usprawniony przez mako organizm poczuł wpływ napitku. Przez sekundę Srebrnego Demona męczyła jeszcze kwestia zdrady przyjaciół – te potworne dzieciaki wypomniały mu nawet tak prywatne sprawy! – później jednak, szczęśliwie, przypomniał sobie opowieść księcia Czartoryskiego. Książę miał nie tylko swojego Zacka, czyli Aloszę, który był jego najlepszym przyjacielem (oraz carem), lecz także swojego Rufusa, czyli przyszłego cara Mikołaja, którego Polak nosił na rękach i pozwalał nazywać się „wujkiem" (jakżeby inaczej, skoro sypiał z carową i był ojcem jej córki, czyli siostry małego Nikołki?). „A potem" zakończył melancholijnie Czartoryski „nasi urządzili powstanie. I, rozumiesz, dla nas przyjaźń jest święta i kochałem Aloszkę jak brata, w sens powstania nie wierzyłem – ale powstania w imię wolności jeszcze świętsze i niektórzy z nas musieli nawet braci czy sensu się wyrzec w imię sprawy".  
     „Ja to przecież" myśli najemnika mieszały się w pijackim widzie „też dla wolności. Mojej własnej, którą mi odbierano. Może to i prywata, ale jednej maleńkiej konfederacyjki na pewno godna... Zresztą, chciałem jawną niesprawiedliwość naprawić, którą mnie i Matce wyrządzono. Miałem niby po sądach ganiać? Nie, oni też mówią, że w takich razach zajazd to najpewniejszy sposób. I Zacka to przecież tamci zabili, jak Konstantego... I Rufus nawet wyżył. A mogłem zabić...".


	6. Proporzec pamięci

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tytuł ukradziony z piosenki Turnaua. W zupełnie innym kontekście. Ale jeśli ktoś życzyłby sobie podkład muzyczny pod tę część, to polecam _Kniazia Jaremy nawrócenie_ Kaczmarskiego. Tutaj. Idealna piosenka dla Rufusa-po-nawróceniu. Tylko zamienić ruskie panny na turków, Chrystusa na Gaję itd.

Rufus, wszedłszy zamaszystym krokiem (tak łatwiej ukrywać utykanie) do swego gabinetu, oniemiał. Na ścianie wisiał wielki portret jego ojca. Po samym pokoju krzątało się zaś kilkunastu mężczyzn. Dziwacznie ubranych – długie, rozkloszowane poły, pasy bogato zdobione, skrzydlate zbroje... Widział skrzydlate zbroje? Pomyślał, że zdecydowanie musi pojechać na przekładany od lat urlop. Albo to kolejne wersje Pozostawionych, a wtedy urlop znów się obsunie.  
     — O, wrócił pan, panie prezydencie. Jak się panu podoba nowy wystrój?  
     Głos był niski, spokojny i kpiący. Co gorsza, biznesmen ten głos rozpoznawał.  
     — Sephiroth? — spytał, próbując za wszelką cenę nie pozwolić, by wewnętrzne „niech to szlag" dotarło do tonu.  
     — Jam ci to, Jaśnie Panie — odpowiedział tamten, leniwie prostując się, stając na baczność. — To jest, pardon, tak, Rufus. Nie zapomniałeś mojego imienia przez te wszystkie lata – cóż za zaszczyt.  
     — Geostigma — oznajmił zjadliwie blondyn, nieco oprzytomniawszy — zostawiła blizny. Nie odzyskałem do końca wzroku, czucie w koniuszkach palców mam upośledzone, za to bóle nerwów budzą mnie raz na parę nocy. Jakże mógłbym zapomnieć?  
     — Nie wiem, to ty lubisz puszczać w niepamięć — zripostował SOLDIER.  
     Pozostali mężczyźni przyglądali się im z uwagą oraz nieskrywaną ciekawością. Niektórzy, usłyszawszy formę „Jaśnie Panie", pozdejmowali czapki, patrzyli jednak buńczucznie, wyzywająco niemal. Rufusa pocieszała trochę myśl, że Reno prawdopodobnie równie bezceremonialnie gapi się na gości.  
     — To jest — Srebrny Demon machnął ręką w kierunku Shinry — prezydent największej na świecie korporacji i premier, władca jakby, tego miasta z okolicami. To są — wskazał z kolei na przybyłych — Polacy. Duchy Polaków. Spotkałem ich w trakcie wędrówek po wszechświatach. Bardzo uprzejmi, kochani ludzie. Polubisz ich.  
     Ostatnie zdanie brzmiałoby bardziej przekonująco, gdyby nie zostało wypowiedziane z, blondyn gotów był przysiąc, najbardziej złośliwym uśmiechem, jaki kiedykolwiek gościł na twarzy Rzeźnika Wutai. A to już wiele mówi.  
     Polacy zaczęli teraz mówić, jeden przez drugiego.  
     — No więc, sprawdziliśmy historię pańskiego państwa...  
     — ...postanowiliśmy się zająć odpowiednim upamiętnieniem ostatnich wydarzeń, tych wszystkich ofiar...  
     — ...prezydent korporacji? To wspaniale, myśmy też walczyli o kapitalizm i wolność!  
     Ostatnie słowa padły z ust stosunkowo normalnie wyglądającego człowieka (koszula, spodnie, buty, stateczna broda – no ale te wąsy). Zestawienie „kapitalizmu", „korporacji" i „wolności" jako niesprzecznych wywołało w Rufusie ciężki wstrząs. Gdyby nie ćwiczona latami umiejętność spychania spraw trudnych poza obręb umysłu, przeżyłby może nawet załamanie egzystencjalne – nie byłby pierwszą ofiarą polskiego idealizmu. Na szczęście jednak się pozbierał, postanowił, że koncepcję kapitalizmu jako systemu nietotalitarnego rozważy na spokojnie w nocy, sam pomysł zapamięta, bo może mu pomóc w manipulowaniu opinią publiczną oraz wesołą gromadką Strife'a, a teraz wróci do opanowywania bieżącego chaosu.  
     Na przykład: kalendarza, w którym jeden z przybyszów zakreślał właśnie co drugi dzień na czerwono.  
     — To są — wytłumaczyli skwapliwie — daty nowych świąt państwowych, dni pamięci itd. Nie wszystkie wolne od pracy, oczywiście. Każdy upamiętnia jakąś grupę ofiar albo jakiś szlachetny ruch czy akcję z ostatnich paru wieków waszej historii.  
     — Nie za dużo ich trochę? — wyjąkał Shinra.  
     — Nieee, skądże, zmniejszyliśmy do absolutnego minimum. Najwięksi bohaterowie, najbardziej heroiczne poświęcenie, najboleśniejsze straty – nie krzyw się tak, Sephieńku.  
     Blondyn zaczął się zastanawiać, do kogo skierowano ostatnią uwagę; zirytowana odpowiedź Sephirotha rozwiązała przynajmniej ten problem.  
     — Nadal nie sądzę, żeby ta dziewczyna potrzebowała aż pięciu dni uroczystości. Ja mam tylko trzy.  
     — Trzy? — powtórzył biznesmen.  
     — Dwa pojedyncze: jako bohater wojny Wutai, jako bohater walki o niepodległość – sam założyłem tę konfederację i właściwie sam rozłożyłem system, nie należą mi się za to najmniej dwa dni? Panowie szlachta? — spytał z nadzieją przybyszów, po czym wrócił do Rufusa. — I jeszcze jeden, zbiorowo, jako jedna z ofiar zbrodniczych eksperymentów.  
     — Możemy cię podciągnąć — mruczał tymczasem jeden z kalendarzowych planistów — pod ofiary AVALANCHE'u, tak będzie w porządku? Mają dzień w październiku.  
     — Nie — oznajmił Srebrny Demon tonem pełnym zimnej furii, lecz bez Masamune w dłoni, co Shinra zanotował w duszy jako postęp towarzyski. — Nie ma mowy, żebym przechodził do historii jako pokonany przez własną marionetkę i bandę obszarpańców. Nie macie na podorędziu jakiejś innej daty?  
     Prezydent, teraz już poważnie zaniepokojony, nie mniej też skołowany, pochylił się nad kalendarzem, by osobiście zobaczyć co ten... ciąg zjaw knuje.  
     — Święto ofiar AVALANCHE'u jest w grudniu — zauważył pełnym satysfakcji tonem; wytknięcie komuś błędu to podwójny punkt dla ciebie w rozmowie.  
     Z tym, że Polacy w najmniejszym stopniu nie wydawali się speszeni.  
     — Nieee — zaczęli wyjaśniać. — W grudniu jest święto ofiar zamachów na reaktory. W maju upamiętnienie ofiar pierwszego AVALANCHE'u. W listopadzie uroczystość za tych, co zginęli w trakcie katastrofy Siódmego Sektora. W marcu wspomnienie tych, którzy na skutek różnych klęsk i wojen, nawiedzających tę nieszczęsną ziemię, dorastali jako sieroty lub półsieroty – dzień później wszystkich pozostałych, wszystkich, którzy utracili dowolnych bliskich. Wspomnienie ich cierpienia.  
     Biznesmen, którego oficjalna polityka historyczna nie drgnęła ani na milimetr od czasu postawienia Postumentu Edge'u (wygodnego upamiętnienia, owszem, ale tak naprawdę nie ludzi, a absolutnej dominacji kompanii) oraz rozmowy z Kadajem („ależ ja celowo zapominam" – i niemal dodane „napuszony durniu"), z trudem powstrzymał szczękę przed wypadnięciem.  
     — Po co... po co to wszystko? — bąknął w końcu. — To niepragmatyczne, ludziom się ciężej żyje, jak są obciążeni przeszłością, lepiej, żeby szli do przodu, bez ciężaru dawnych grzechów, błędów, win...  
     Spojrzenia gości wyrażały coś pomiędzy szokiem a niesmakiem.  
     — Jakie to ma znaczenie? Przecież zapominanie jest niemoralne! Pamięć jest świętym obowiązkiem tych, co przetrwali. „Jeśli zapomnimy o nich" – o kimkolwiek, choćby byli naszymi wrogami za życia, tak w końcu to rozszerzyliśmy i tak to wyznajemy – „to Ty, Boże na niebie, zapomnij o nas". Jak tak można... zostawić? To się nie godzi. To wobec zmarłych dyshonor jest i w ogóle , i w ogóle, i w ogóle — najwyraźniej sama koncepcja nie mieściła się im w głowie — straszna granda! Pragmatyczne, phi, zachodnia moda – normalny człowiek by dłużej po psie płakał, niż oni po dzieciach czy bohaterach... Zgnilizna moralna. Nie dopuścimy, by coś takiego się w świecie Sephirotka, orlątka naszego, działo.  
     Rufus chętnie wszedłby w spór, chętnie przywołałby relatywizm z jednej, kwestię zaś koniecznej amoralności polityki z drugiej strony – gdyby nie to, że tamci znowu zwrócili się do Sephirotha (a przynajmniej ten zareagował) w jakiś dziwny sposób. Inny niż poprzednio. Blondyn przeniósł zdezorientowane spojrzenie na starego znajomego.  
     — A, też na początku nie łapałem. Zasada brzmi: wszystko, co się zaczyna na „Seph", to będę ja, niezależnie od końcówki. Taki język. Mogą, teoretycznie, zdrabniać w nieskończoność. Kilkunastoma różnymi drogami. Nawet to robią, jeśli kogoś lubią. Mnie lubią, bardzo — dodał Srebrny Demon z odcieniem dumy, jakby podkreślając fakt, iż nawet stworzenie, któremu psychologowie w rokrocznych raportach przypisywali skrajne postacie psychopatii, może znaleźć przyjaciół.  
     Ba, cały rój przyjaciół, pomyślał Shinra, tocząc wzrokiem po pełnym pomieszczeniu.  
     — W porządku, panowie — postanowił przejść do kontrataku. — Portret mojego ojca też ma mi, jak rozumiem, uświadamiać konieczność pamiętania? Mogę się zgodzić, aczkolwiek ta czerwono-złota kolorystyka zupełnie nie pasuje mi do wystroju...  
     — My tu o śmierci, a pan o kolorystyce — odburknął któryś z Polaków.  
     Prezydent nawet się nie zająknął:  
     — ...ale czy macie panowie świadomość, że nie kto inny jak wasze Sephirociom... ciont...jak Sephiroth przyszpilił go do stołu? — zakończył dramatycznie.  
     Liczył, że albo przestaną dbać o dobre imię zmarłego, albo odwrócą się przeciwko Srebrnemu Demonowi; tak czy siak, blondyn zyska. Rzeczywiście, goście jak na komendę odwrócili głowy w kierunku SOLDIERa, temu jednak nawet nie drgnęła powieka.  
     — Walczyłem o wolność. To był dyktator.  
     Słowo „wolność" miało na zgromadzonych wpływ większy i szybszy niż narkotyki. Ogarnęło ich podniosłe rozrzewnienie, pomruczeli chwilę, wyrazili pełną aprobatę. Potem wszakże wrócili spojrzeniami do biznesmena. Natychmiast posmutnieli:  
     — Ale dziecka zawszeć szkoda — zauważyli z żalem, który wyglądał na prawdziwy.  
     — Nie jestem dzieckiem — odruchowo wtrącił Rufus.  
     Ich współczucie, sądząc z ukradkowych westchnień, tylko się zwiększyło. „Biedny chłopczyk, pewnie go wychowywali w duchu angielskim, te internaty i kolonie, i to bicie...". Ktoś zaoferował, że może mu ułożyć cały cykl trenów, by pomóc w znoszeniu żałoby. Inny proponował wspólne wywołanie buntu. „Rozpacz trzeba wyrazić, wiersz napisać, wioskę spalić, pomniczek postawić, Boga wyzwać na pojedynek – wszystko, tylko nie dławić w sobie. A u pana nic, nawet urneczki, nawet nagrobeczka, nawet portreciku. To szkodzi" doradzali jowialnie.  
     — Ależ ja przeciwko mojemu ojcu organizację terrorystyczną ufundowałem! — krzyknął zirytowany Shinra.  
     Może wreszcie się oburzą i sobie pójdą.  
     — Bo to był car, a pan walczył o wolność, a tylko zdrajca nie porywa za szablę, gdy naród na pole występuje z orężem — oznajmił spokojnie jakiś mężczyzna z wąsem i bokobrodami. — To musiało być straszne, to rozdarcie, ta nienawiść do własnej krwi... Rozumiem, doskonale rozumiem. A propos, Gustaw mi na chrzcie dano. A do chrztu trzymał mnie piekarz warszawski, piekarz, nie żaden..! — wrzasnął z nagłą rozpaczą.  
     Pozostali jęli go uspokajać, poić jakimś własnym alkoholem, zapewniać, że czyny, nie pochodzenie, tworzą człowieka. Prezydent zerknął na Sephirotha – drań świetnie się bawił. Oczywiście. Skoro biznesmen wolał zapominanie, to mu łotr sprowadził fetyszystów pamięci. To pewnie miała być zemsta za Jenovę. Kto mieczem wszakże wojuje, od miecza ginie.  
     — Tak, może... Macie państwo rację, właściwie. Zbuntowałem się przeciwko mojemu ojcu, kiedy podbił i zniewolił bardzo dzielny kraj na zachodzie — sądząc z min Polaków oraz pomruków „zupełnie jak nas", to ich zrozumienie sięgnęło szczytu. — Nie wiem jednak, czy zdajecie sobie sprawę z tego, kto tak naprawdę, militarnie, rzucił tamtą nację na kolana, kto im rzeź zgotowa... — nie dane mu było dokończyć.  
     — Musiałem gdzieś nauczyć się wojennego rzemiosła. Jak Romuald albo szwoleżerowie Napoleona — wtrącił Srebrny Demon. — Reno, może zajęlibyście się z prezydentem hurysami Bema? Im się szalenie nudzi, biedactwom, a zawsze muszą być gotowe, by mu służyć, więc wszędzie za nim ciągną. Hurysy to takie piękne dziewoje, Reno.  
     Rudzielec potaknął entuzjastycznie i zaczął przekonywać Rufusa, że to świetny pomysł, gabinetowi przyda się remont, ta ascetyczna biel taka nudna, nic się nie stanie, jak w kalendarzu trochę świąt przybędzie, na placach pomników, wśród ruin cmentarzy, a na domach upamiętniających tabliczek, no i w ogóle – piękne dziewoje!  
     — Nie ma mowy — warknął Shinra. — Nie ma mowy. Mam dość wybryków architektonicznych Reeve'a. Odbudowa miasta, tak, te okropne wieżowce, bez ładu i składu, a obok slumsy, wszystko widać, ruiny na widoku, a on wieżowce... Nie pozwolę, żeby jeszcze bardziej mi szpecono Midgar. Dość, ze legł w gruzach tak doszczętnie, że trzeba mu było nazwę zmieniać, nie ma mowy, żeby jacyś szalenie architekci...  
     — To pańska stolica legła w gruzach? Tak... tak zupełnie? Że ni ślad poza ruinami nie pozostał? — szepnęli nagle goście, ewidentnie poruszeni.  
     Blondyn nieuważnie potaknął.  
     — Tak, był bunt i wojna, i Meteor, i Planeta – no i Planeta poradziła sobie z Meteorem, ale Lifestream przy okazji Midgar zburzył. Meteor, zresztą, przywołał Sephiroth — wskazał oskarżycielsko palcem.  
     — Walczyłem o wolność. Meteor był środkiem, Midgar dopuszczalną stratą. Planeta, walcząc z moim powstaniem, rozbiła go, niszcząc miasto — przedstawił odpowiednią interpretację Srebrny Demon; bez zająknięcia.  
     Polacy spojrzeli po sobie, wstrząśnięci. Potem zdecydowanym ruchem podali biznesmenowi kieliszek pełen przezroczystego płynu, który dotąd pili po kątach samemu.  
     — To jak z naszą Warszawą i powstaniem. Ci reżimowi architekci, szlag by ich, postawili jakieś domy jak klocki, wieżowce, jakieś osiedla bloków. Obrzydlistwo. Teraz jest tylko gorzej, mają jakieś swoje artystyczne idee, jakieś fiu-bździu, ludzie na to patrzeć nie mogą, ale drani to nie obchodzi. Niech pan wypije, to żmudzińska nalewka, osiemdziesiąt procent najmniej – ulży panu. To dla przyjaciół tylko, ale jak panu wróg stolicę zburzył, a potem architekci nową popsuli, to pan nie tyle przyjaciel, ile nasz brat w cierpieniu.  
     Prezydent automatycznie przyjął. Wypił. Paliło jak materia, co dawało nadzieję, że faktycznie poczuje się lepiej. Poza tym, nagle znalazł ludzi, którym może mógł się wyżalić i liczyć na zrozumienie. Na Gai nikogo takiego nie było. Nikogo w jego klasie społecznej przynajmniej. Zaczął więc:  
     — Popsuli to mało powiedziane. Mieliśmy takie piękne tarasy, wiszące w powietrzu, i taką kolej, która je opasała była, i wszystko na planie koła. Piękne. Wszędzie neony, zawsze jasno, mako zielenią zalewało wszystko... Spójność najwyższego rzędu. I wille, rzędy willi w odpowiednich sektorach. Kochałem to miasto — wzruszył się; skutek alkoholu pewnie. — A teraz? Widzą państwo ten błękitny drapacz chmur? Toż on jak od sztancy. Banał. Pracować się tam bez klimatyzacji nie da, bo działa jak szklarnia; tacy niby ekologiczni, a tyle prądu zużywają... Ale nie o to chodzi – chodzi o to, że nic w nim ciekawego nie ma! To jest blok, jak każdy inny! Nudny! Brzydki! A ten obok – też, jak z dziecinnego schematu. I obok następny. A między nimi jakieś ruinki, jakieś dzikie targi albo parkingi, bo akurat nie teren WRO, to oni się tym nie zajmują. Za to jak coś wykupią, to zaraz stawiają wieżowiec albo parking, żeby było „miejsko". Co gorsza, wszystko tanio, z kiepskich materiałów, te ściany tak cienkie, że słychać, co sąsiad żonie opowiada... W Midgarze były place, i małe zaułki, i wszystko było wielopoziomowe, i były cienie pod schodami, sukiennice... Teraz tylko płaskie i szerokie, i gruzy. Ja na to patrzeć nie mogę. To się nijak nie łączy. Chaos wizualny. I to za moje pieniądze.  
     Przybysze pokiwali głowami, po czym sami zaczęli litanię narzekania na planistów, architektów oraz resztę. Że ustawiają konkursy. Że dbają tylko o to, by się podobało kolegom na uczelni i żeby było gdzie następny hipermarket wtrynić, że nikt ludzi o zdanie nie pyta. Że użytkowo to budownictwo jest kompletnie beznadziejne. Że zieleń betonują. Klęska, jednym słowem.  
     — Po architektach wszystkiego najgorszego spodziewać się można. Zwłaszcza, jak się jest inwestorem — zakończyli.  
     Rufus, który pił już trzeci kieliszek (drugi związany był z przejściem na „ty") pomyślał o... „nielojalności" Reeve'a i problemach, jakie sprawia mu WRO, a potem entuzjastycznie przytaknął.  
     — Na pohybel zdradzieckim architektom! — wzniósł toast (emocje aż wylewały się z niego – nalewka była faktycznie mocna).  
     Obecni podchwycili.  
     — Za Warszawę i Midgar, i wszystkie zburzone miasta — odpowiedzieli kolejnym.  
     — Za rekonstrukcję zgodną ze stanem historycznym!  
     — Za inwestorów!  
     — Za...  
     — Myślę, że Rufus ma już dosyć. Jeszcze trochę, a umrze z przepicia, to jest wysokoprocentowa wódka — wtrącił Sephiroth, nakrywając kieliszek Shinry dłonią. — On nie ma takiej odporności jak ja. Kwestia genów.  
     Fakt faktem, blondyn sądził, że nie padł dotąd tylko dlatego, iż tempo picia było szybkie, więc alkohol jeszcze nie dostał się do krwi.  
     Polacy rzucili Srebrnemu Demonowi zaskoczone spojrzenia.  
     — Nie masz przy sobie tej swojej zielonej piłeczki, która tak świetnie kaca leczy?  
     — Esuna — podpowiedział SOLDIER. — Mam, ale nie wiem, czy...  
     — No, to nie ma problemu — uznali goście. — Chyba, że pasujesz, Rufus?  
     Błękitne spojrzenie, przed sekundą pijacko zamroczone, natychmiast stwardniało, naraz ostre jak nóż.  
     — Poddać się? Nigdy. Za mojego starego!  
     — Ooo? Libacja na grobie, w tradycyjnym stylu? Wiedzieliśmy, żeś swój chłop! Dajcie tam kieliszek pod obraz, a potem wylejcie do urny czy fikusa, żeby duch się też napił! Za starego Shinrę!  
     Reno, który na służbie nie pił, przeniósł zaniepokojony wzrok na Sephirotha.  
     — Jak ty stoisz z esuną? Bo chcę wiedzieć, czy mam wysyłać CV do WRO. Padając równocześnie na klęczki i błagając o uzdrowicielski deszcz, oczywiście.  
     Tamten pokręcił głową.  
     — Najlepsza możliwa materia opanowano mistrzowsko... Ale nie wiem, czy bez zmuszenia Lifestreamu do pomocy dam radę. To jest żmudzińska nalewka.  
      
     Minął ich Tseng, powiadomiony przez podwładnego o sytuacji. Minął szerokim łukiem, by nie wejść w zasięg Masamune. Zrozumiały odruch.  
     — Pilne sprawy państwowe — stwierdził, dając blondynowi plik dokumentów, które ten podpisał – nawet teraz czytelną, wyćwiczoną sygnaturą.  
     Turk zawrócił, jak zawsze oficjalny. Przechodząc obok rudego rzucił jednak półgłosem.  
     — Prezydent podpisał też nowy testament, w którym zapisuje wszystko nam... Jutro rano może będziemy bezrobotni, ale bardzo bogaci. Albo biedni, ale nadal z robotą.  
     Srebrny Demon westchnął i sam sięgnął po kieliszek, przyłączając się do dyskusji o maksymalnej ilości tabliczek upamiętniających na jeden budynek. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką pamiętał Rufus, nim pomroczność jasna zalała mu neurony, było, rzucone chóralnie „my nie skoczymy?".  
  
  
  
Shinra, obudziwszy się, wszystko pamiętał. Nawet nie miał kaca, słońce go nie kłuło, gdy otworzył ślepka. „Esuna" odgadł „jednak ludzki eksperyment z tego Sephirotha". Tseng, siedzący obok w niedbałej pozie niemal-miliardera, zauważywszy, że prezydent się ocknął, od razu stanął na baczność.  
     — Wezwij notariusza. Chcę zmienić testament. Natychmiast — oznajmił spokojnie biznesmen.  
     Turkowi nie drgnęła powieka, nie zapomniał też ni jednej ze swoich uprzejmych formułek. Kiedy wyszedł, blondyn podszedł do okna – i oniemiał. Na domach wisiały już tabliczki. Na pobliskim placu dostrzegał nieduży pomnik z brązu (jeśli dobrze kojarzył, pamięci jakiejś małej dziewczynki: Polacy byli gotowi stawiać monumenty każdemu zmarłemu dziecku). Klomb kwiatów oraz drzew, z wielkim napisem „Ku czci ekologów, zabitych, gdy protestowali przeciwko wycince lasu pod rozbudowę miasta" zamykał ślepą uliczkę naprzeciwko.  
     — Ile spałem? — rzucił w powietrze.  
     — Tydzień i trzy pacierze — odpowiedział pogodnie głos, w którym Rufus rozpoznał Kmicica, jednego z bliższych przyjaciół Srebrnego Demona. — Sephirosiek mnie tutaj zostawił, żebym na ciebie miał baczenie. Reszta pracuje w Edge'u.  
     Shinra, na myśl o tym, na co się zgodził w pijackim widzie, zadrżał. Wszędzie, wszędzie teraz będzie miał upamiętnienia – Strife powinien być szczęśliwi, przynajmniej. No i... Coś na kształt nadziei zabłysło mu w duszy. Może jednak ta przebudowa ma też swoje dobre strony.  
     — Reeve'owi się to pewnie nie podoba? — spytał lekkim tonem, skrywając oczekiwanie.  
     — Architektowi? Nie. Sklął nas w żywy kamień. Że kiczowate, nie staroświeckie, że niezgodne z nowoczesną ideą miejską... Ale potem, jak jego towarzysze się z nami zgodzili, to zamilkł. Dobrze mu tak, gadzinie jednej.  
     Duszę prezydenta owionął słodki zefirek dzikiej satysfakcji. Nie wstrzymał uśmiechu, dopytując się:  
     — Towarzysze?  
     — Tifa et Cloud, et Vincent. Bardzo im się idea dbania o pamięć spodobała. Cloud nam nawet pożyczył narzędzia i pomaga przy pomnikach. Zawiesiliśmy już dużą tabliczkę na barze, toć tam się konspiracja odbywała! Tifa — dorzucił z zapałem — przyrządza alkohole i bardzo się zainteresowała naszą nalewką. Wymieniliśmy receptury. Och, i urządziliśmy ucztę, żałuj, żeś spał. Nawet Sephiroś dał się sperswadować i przyszedł. Cloud chciał go zabić najsampierw, lecz ich rozdzieliliśmy. Przerywać uczty nikomu się nie chciało, więc odłożyli pojedynek, za to sprawdzić postanowili, kto ma mocniejszą głowę.  
     — I kto? — spytał Shinra ze szczerym zainteresowaniem – to w końcu był jakiś rodzaj oceny działu badawczego.  
     — Nie wiemy — przyznał Kmicic — bośmy wszyscy padli wcześniej. Pogodzili się wszakże, po rankiem żeśmy ich znaleźli poobijanych, nawzajem na swe miecze nadzianych, lecz w dobrej komitywie. Ale kto więcej wypił, to oni sami już nie pamiętają. Żmudzińska nalewka, ech, wrogów jedna, kochanków łączy, sojusze pieczętuje – żmudzińska nalewka, Rufusiu, Rokitko ty mój słodki, to jest jednak potęga...


	7. Kulig

       — Sephiroś!  
       Z tym okrzykiem Kmicic, jak typowy przedstawiciel kultury przedwiktoriańskiej i słowiańskiej na dobitkę (czytaj: bardzo teatralnie uczuciowej, bardzo, bardzo, bardzo wielce), rzucił się ściskać Srebrnego Demona na powitanie, ledwie ten wrócił do polskich zaświatów po kolejnej tułaczce między uniwersami. Teraz, wielkim wysiłkiem woli, wstrzymał odruch wyjęcia broni i zadźgania istoty, która w jego ojcowskim świecie musiałaby być nasłanym zabójcą, zamierzającym go otruć, zagazować lub udusić bądź to ręcznie, bądź garotą. Polak wszakże nie był niczym takim. SOLDIER wydał swoim mięśniom rozkaz „spocznij", po czym udał rozluźnienie. Inaczej tamten gotów uznać, iż obcy najemnik żywi doń niechęć czy odrazę i się śmiertelnie obrazić.  
      Od Andrzeja biła łuna. Entuzjazmu, w przypadku tego pokolenia Lechitów oznaczało to jednak, że jakiś pożar czeka tuż za rogiem.  
      — Robimy kulig! Wielkanocny, bo zima w tym roku surowa byłą, a Wielkanoc wczesna, śnieg jeszcze u nas leży... Robimy kulig, w każdym razie, a waść jedziesz z nami! To wyśmienita zabawa est!  
      — Kulig — powtórzył Sephiroth.  
      — Koniec, sanie, pochodnie, niekiedy też puszczenie kura po zaściankach i plądrowanie, taki trochę udawane, dworów — oznajmił rozanielony Kmicic.  
      — Tak było dawniej — upomniał go ostro Kościuszko. — Teraz macie dbać o chłopców i inne narody, a nade wszystko – nie rozwalać Rzeczpospolitej!  
      — Ba! Liberalna filozofia państwa, psia jej mać. Jakeśmy Rzeczpospolitą stawiali i chronili, to o Hobbesie nikomu się nie śniło — mruknął pod nosem Jędrzej. — Ale tak, teraz robimy zajazdy na sąsiednie wszechświaty. Złe. Nie-wolne — dodał tonem uzupełnienia.  
      — A — bąknął Srebrny Demon. — To... ładna tradycja. Na pewno efektownie wygląda... ogień na śniegu, ogień na śniegu, tak, to bardzo sceniczne jest. — Rozmarzył się, jął wspominać. — Trzaskanie drwa w płomieniach, czerwień, pomarańcz, złoto, wszystko to na śniegu – to musi bardzo piękne być. Ale to wasza tradycja, panowie szlachta, a ja przecież nie jestem Polakiem.  
       Wyglądali na szczerze zdumionych.  
       — Jak to „nie Polakiem"? — wykrzyknął Andrzej. — Znaczy... Sephiroth, to faktycznie mało tradycyjne imię, ale, ale...  
       — Wolisz, żebyśmy cię nazywali „Polakiem wyznania mojżeszowego"! — oznajmił z tryumfem Traugutt.  
       — On nie jest Żydem, tylko Cetrą, Starożytnym albo Jenovą — zauważył przytomnie Kmicic, przywiązany do przybysza na tyle, by zapamiętać dokładnie jego opowieść.  
      — Polakiem wyznania starożytnego? Jenovskiego? Cetrowego? — zaproponowali na takie dictum pozostali.  
      — Może dzisiaj jest jakiś ichni szabat? — zaczął głośno rozmyślać jeden z rabinów.  
      — Albo może ramadan? — zaproponował dowódca polskich Tatarów.  
      SOLDIER pokręcił głową, trochę spanikowany. Chciał już wchodzić w szczegóły – nie pochodził nawet z ich świata, ba, na własnym okazał się genetyczną hybrydą z materiałem obcym, jakimś kosmicznym patogenem, jak w chwilach szczerości przyznawał – ale Jędruś uniemożliwił mu to, znowu rzucając się na szyję.  
      — Szabat masz? Albo post? To trzeba było tak od razu, poczekamy – bo bez mojego kompana i towarzysza ulubionego to żaden kulig się odbyć nie może! Ja zgody nie daję! Nihil sine communi consensu! — oznajmił stanowczo.  
      Reszta potaknęła.  
      — Nie mam żadnego... żadnego powodu religijnego, by nie iść z wami dzisiaj — wydusił Sephiroth, przekonując swoją podświadomość, że stworzenie uwieszone u jego szyi jest, wbrew wszelkim pozorom (wilcze zęby, oczy siwe, ostra szabelka, ciężki obuszek, nabity pistolet za pasem), niegroźne. — Po prostu: nie jestem Polakiem. Tak jakby – genetycznie. Z krwi. Mieszańcem licho wie czego, jestem.  
      Teraz spojrzenia duchów wyrażały zdumienie. I urazę. Pięknie, pomyślał, żyć mi teraz nie dadzą, będą się chcieli pojedynkować, na szable, na miecze, na picie...  
      — Ale to niekoniecznie — zauważył w końcu Levittoux. — Czy ja ci z nazwiska albo genów wyglądam na Polaka? A przecież umarłem za ten naród... okropną śmiercią. Taką, że w żadnym kuligu ani zajeździe nigdy nie wezmę udziału. Boję się ognia. Ale to nieważne, ważne, że geny czy tam krew przeszkody nie stanowią. Spójrz na Adasia, on dopiero mieszaniec, pięć narodów się dzisiaj na Ziemi o niego bije. Spójrz na Frycka. Liczą się emocje i wola.  
      — Aczkolwiek — wtrącił Szopen — ja tam się na zajazdy nie nadaję. Gruźlica. Nawet w zaświatach mnie prześladuje. Ale mogę wam napisać jakąś bagatelę albo wariację, albo etiudkę z tej okazji.  
      To oświadczenie wywołało niesamowity wręcz entuzjazm, ostatecznie przekonujący wszystkich, że kulig odbyć się musi – w końcu Mistrz jął już pisać muzykę, a tam, gdzie _Etiuda Rewolucyjna_ , tam i rewolucja, jak gromko zakrzyknęli zebrani. Matejko, wyciągnięty jako kolejny przykład „Polaka z woli", obiecał namalować obraz. Panoramę nawet. Z Sephirothem na pierwszym planie („te srebrne włosy na śniegu, wśród ognia, ten nieziemski spokój wśród zniszczenia – Anioł Pożogi, po prostu, śliczne to będzie" mówił podekscytowany). Byleby tylko ten pojechał z nimi.  
     SOLDIER, trzeba przyznać, nie był bytem, który dałby się długo prosić, kiedy w grę wchodziło puszczanie kura po zaściankach, metropoliach czy całych uniwersach.    Przystał więc na propozycję Polaków stosukowo szybko, co zostało uczczone miodem, winem, wódką i kilkunastoma nalewkami. Zajazdy, kuligi oraz insze tego typu imprezy zdecydowanie lepiej wychodziły przecież „w odmiennych stanach świadomości".  
      — Sephisiaczku — wymamrotał po kilku godzinach, kiedy się zaczęli wreszcie zbierać, Kmicic, przylgnąwszy do jego boku z typową dla pijanych czułością — a kochasz ty mię, jak towarzysza, tak prawdziwie?  
      — Miłuję jak brata — odpowiedział odruchowo Srebrny Demon.  
      Sarmaci uwielbiali ten poziom roztkliwiania. Tłumaczenie im, że „kochać" nieco inaczej się kojarzy tam, skąd on pochodzi – albo że w ogóle nie jest chyba dość zsocjalizowany, by myśleć w tych kategoriach – byłoby pracą daremną. Przybysz nie zwykł się na takowe porywać, wobec czego po prostu przyjął rozbuchany emocjonalnie język barokowych Polaków. Przynajmniej przy Jędrku. Polacy z XXI wieku byli już znacznie powściągliwsi w wyrażaniu uczuć.  
      — I nie odmówiłbyś mi niczego? — kontynuował z żarem Andrzej.  
      O, to już było niepokojące. Najwyraźniej szlachcic chciał o coś poprosić, o coś dużego, ważnego, może nawet niebezpiecznego. Należało zostawić sobie furtkę, ale też nie obrazić towarzysza.  
      — W granicach honoru i przyzwoitości, i – nic, co mogłoby świętej wolności zagrozić? — podrzucił.  
      Całkiem nieźle opanował już siatkę wartości dawnych Polaków.  
      — Ależ! — wrzasnął, czy raczej spróbował, Kmicic. — Nigdy, nigdy, nigdy bym swego przyjaciela o takie draństwo nie poprosił! Jam nie Radziwiłł, tfu, psubrat i innowierca, i zdrajca, i podstępny, plugawy... — Mężczyzna jął walić kuflem w stół, nóż wbił w blat.  
      Inni biesiadnicy zaczęli się im przyglądać. Niektórzy mitygowali szlachcica, Sephiroth także go uspokajał, przypominał, że tutaj, w Raju, to przecież wybaczone, że w końcu Jędruś się uwolnił spod wpływu tyranów i rebelię zaczął, jak on sam zresztą...  
      — Właśnie! — zawołał radośniej Andrzej. — I dlatego ty mię zrozumiesz, towarzyszu mój najdroższy, orlątko ty moje czarnoskrzydłe a o przedziwnie asymetrycznym uroku, ty mię zrozumiesz i prośbie swego przyjaciela nie odmówisz!  
      „A gdzie tu pytanie albo prośba?" pomyślał SOLDIER, bez wielkiej zgryźliwości jednak. Barokowi Lechici tak już mieli. Romantycy z kolei wieścili, dwudziestowieczni brali na siebie wszystkie winy świata... Należało to zrozumieć i pokochać lub uciekać z ichniego Raju w te pędy. Druga opcja nie wchodziła dla przybysza w rachubę – wątpił, by gdziekolwiek indziej znalazł naród ze skrzydlatymi żołnierzami, uwielbieniem dla wojaczki i wolności, gotowy rozpalać rebelię w dosłownie każdym zakątku wszechświata, a przy tym akceptujący wybuchy histerii paleniem wiosek się kończące.  
      — I podaruj... pożyczysz mi tę swoją kulkę, która ogień ciska? Chciałbym spróbować urządzania zajazdów tym sposobem.  
     Sephiroth się zawahał. Nie chodziło o samą materię, nietrudno byłoby mu zdobyć kolejną. Sęk w tym, że korzystanie z magii jego świata wymagało lat praktyki, ostrożności, spokojnego, pewnego umysłu. O ile w ogniu walki krew Kmicicowi stygła do zera, czyniąc go więcej niż opanowanym, o tyle nigdy nie bywał ostrożny. Polacy, en masse, w ogóle rzadko tacy bywali.  
      — Jędruś — zaczął ostrożnie przybysz — jak już mówiłem, miłuję cię jak brata. A to jest Figara, bardzo potężna broń, zestalony strumień dusz, rzecz bardzo... czuła na wszelkie zmiany nastroju właściciela, co dopiero: zmiany właściciela. Zrobi ci krzywdę.  
Andrzej zmrużył wilcze oczy, obnażył zęby w uśmiechu, który ludziom przez wieki dreszcz posyłał po krzyżu.  
      — Sądzisz, że dam sobie rady? Za... nie dość zręcznego wojownika mnie masz?  
     SOLDIER jęknął w duszy. Sprawa stała się kwestią honoru, a honor dla polskiego szlachcica był rzeczą więcej niż świętą. Dalsze próby perswadowania zaowocują nie tyle klęską, co kłótnią i wyzwaniem na pojedynek. Kmicic porywający się ze swoją szabelką na Masamune wyglądałby komicznie – ale rycerstwa Lechitów nie wolno było lekceważyć, mógłby stanowić całkiem groźnego oponenta. Nade wszystko zaś: Sephiroth miał dosyć walczenia z przyjaciółmi, nawet w żartach. Ostatni taki treningowy pojedynek zakończył się straszliwym bałaganem.  
      — Nikt nie neguje twojej biegłości. Zwłaszcza ja. Nadal nie opanowałem tej sztuczki z obuszkiem — przypomniał mężczyzna. — Po prostu to jest... To jest kawałek mojego dawnego świata. Taka jakby pamiątka — spróbował pójść w sentymentalizm.  
      Często działało. Teraz także. Andrzej się widocznie rozrzewnił, upił kolejny łyk alkoholu, łzy stanęły mu w oczach, po czym wyszeptał.  
      — Taki jakby – podarek od ukochanej?  
      Cóż, nie do końca. Podarunkiem od ukochanej gość mógłby nazwać najwyżej kwiatki, które kiedyś kupił od Aerith po obniżonej cenie. Ta mała, jak wskazywały wspomnienia z Lifestreamu, była w nim zakochana, była też jedyną z tłumu zakochanych w nim idiotek, którą jako-tako kojarzył i która go obchodziła (negatywnie, ale zawsze). Nie należało o tym jednak wspominać. Zabijanie kobiet, zwłaszcza w nas zakochanych, Polacy uważali za straszliwą przewinę.  
      — Nie, nie — zaprotestował SOLDIER. — Raczej: kawałek Planety. Mojej ziemi. Właściwie, duszy Planety...  
      — Garsteczka ziemi ojczystej? — wyszlochali romantycy, którzy najwyraźniej podsłuchiwali ostatnie kilka zdań (pisarze, doprawdy, hieny rzeczywistości). — Taka tylko, żeby na trumnę rzucić, żeby ucałować... w każdym cierpieniu z nami była! i jakież rozkosze przypominała, jakie nadzieje budziła – że dla Niej żyć, umierać, trwać! Synowi Litwy Boże daj, dla kraju życie, śmierć za kraj! Najmilsza nasza...  
      Ojczyzna to matka, dla matki wszystko. Nawet puścić świat z dymem. Sephiroth w pełni rozumiał, delikatnie poklepał więc po ramieniu i dłoni kilku najbliższych przedstawicieli Wielkiej Emigracji. Fryderyk też zmienił ton improwizowanej melodii na zdecydowanie molową. Wieszcze oraz Norwid rzucili się do piór; sądząc z ich szeptów, metafora grudki ziemi ojczystej – polskiej, szczególnie polskiej – jako „duszy planety" i błyszczącego klejnotu (fakt, materia przepięknie załamywała światło), zielonego jak nadzieja, jak nowe życie, które z niej wyjdzie, tudzież jako „broni, która nieskończonym bucha żarem, od której zajmują się wioski, miasteczka i światy" obudziła w nich istne gejzery twórczości.  
      — Nie wiedziałem, że to dla ciebie takie ważne. — Kmicic sprawiał wrażenie nieco zawstydzonego, aczkolwiek podniosłe wzruszenie zdecydowanie przeważało. — Zapomnij, żem pytał. To przecież ojczyzna... Matka nasza, jedyna, matka zawsze jedyna...  
      „Akurat" przemknęło przez głowę przybyszowi, który podczas swoich entych powrotów z martwych oraz włóczęgach po światach jednak poszerzył swoją wiedzę... genealogiczną, nazwijmy to. Ale matkę, która się naprawdę liczyła, miał rzeczywiście jedną. Postanowił więc nie szukać dziury w całym, zwłaszcza że Andrzejowi z ckliwego smutku i patosu sprawy – pewnie nadal kuligu – łzy spływały już na wąsiska.  
      — Jędrek — jęknął SOLDIER — no nie rozklejaj się... nie roztkliwiaj – bo co z naszym przedsięwzięciem będzie? Chętnie z wami pojadę, bardzo jestem zainteresowany waszymi zwyczajami, popalimy sobie razem jakieś koszary albo inne bastiony zniewolenia, taka miła wyprawa będzie — kusił.  
Nastroje jego przyjaciela zmieniały się jak w kalejdoskopie – na to liczył i ta wiara w stałą chaotyczność charakteru go nie zawiodła. Szlachcic się rozjaśnił, krzyknął „Na koń!", zorganizował towarzystwo w trzy pacierze: konie osiodłano, inne zaprzęgnięto, po czym wyruszyli.  
      Kulig okazał się przyjemną rozrywką, polegającą na jeździe saniami, pohukiwaniu, śpiewaniu, piciu, tuleniu się do kobiet – Sephiroth schwycił akurat Emilię Plater – udawanym napadaniu na dworki przyjaciół, niszczeniem sprzętów, bo to „vanitas ziemska" oraz prawdziwym plądrowaniem sąsiednich, nie-wolnych światów. Po drodze gość, upojony dobrym nastrojem, pędem, alkoholem, pomysłami kmicicowej bandy, pożyczył nawet Jędrzejowi tę Firagę. „Najwyżej go jakimś leczniczym zaklęciem potraktuję" uznał „niech ma trochę frajdy".  
      Pomysły Polaków na to, co można zrobić z kulą rzucającą ścianę ognia okazały się zadziwiająco różnorodne. Można, na przykład, zrobić z tego rodzaj gry towarzyskiej, polegającej bądź to na trafianiu w cel – trudne przy narowistej materii – bądź to unikaniu gorącej kuli. Można było jej użyć do szybkiej upieczenia kilku prosiaków, idealnych na przegryzkę w trakcie kuligu.  
      Można z nią było zrobić wiele rzeczy, ale akurat nie palić wioski. Nie, puszczanie kura za pomocą Firagi jakoś się Kmicicowi nie spodobało.  
      — Nie obraź się — poprosił, błyskając zębami, w drodze powrotnej — kawałek twojej ojczyzny jest magnificentowy całkowicie. Wspaniały. Królów godna to broń. Ale jakoś nawykłem do zaprószania ognia tak, wiesz, z bliska. Pochodnią. Czuje się wtedy ten żar na dłoniach, ten nagły wybuch płomieni, który osmala twarz... Jest w tym jakowaś swojskość, jakowaś intymność, jak przy adorowaniu niewiasty – i myślę, że porządny zajazd na nią zasługuje. Ale to z tradycji jeno — dodał spiesznie, pojaśniawszy. — Dla ciebie przecież taką Firagusię puścić sobie, ot, tak, aby ulżyło, to właśnie swojska, obyczajna, tradycyjna res jest, prawda?  
      Firagusię. Sephiroth, potakując, zbierał szczękę z podołka.


	8. Piękniejsza połowa narodu

Sephiroth siedział sobie, spokojny i zrelaksowany, w przyzamkowym ogródku, razem z Władysławem Jagiełłą słuchając śpiewu słowików. W dali szemrał strumień. Obu mężczyznom miejsce przypominało o sposobie śmierci, budziło więc lekką nostalgię, po takim czasie w zaświatach już nawet nie nieprzyjemną.   
       — Wiesz, Sephisieńku — bąknął polski król — moja pierwsza chrześcijańska żona, Jadwiga, chciałaby cię zobaczyć.   
       — Jadwiga — powtórzył zdumiony Srebrny Demon, nawykający powoli do lechickiej mani zdrabniania — nie Jadwisia?   
       — Jak ją już poznasz — bąknął Władysław — to zrozumiesz. W każdym razie, nie ona jedna chce, oczywiście, żeńska połowa okolicznych zaświatów wpadła w amok, jak zobaczyła twoje zdjęcia... U Bema, wiesz, w tych osmańskich zaświatach obok, męska połowa w sumie też.   
       — Mhm — mruknął SOLDIER. — Ta. U mnie, na Gai, też tak było.   
       W myślach sklął szpetnie. Uroda często mu pomagała, równie często robiła masę kłopotów. Omdlewające dziewoje, którymi, jako dżentelmen, musiał się zająć. Mężczyźni, z którymi próbował prowadzić negocjacje – albo chociaż rozmowę, na bahamuta – którzy nie byli w stanie wydukać z siebie jednego pełnego zdania, za to wciągali powietrze, rzężąc, jakby każdy oddech miał być ostatnim. Nie był w stanie zliczyć, ile razy musiał zużywać materię leczniczą ze swojego przydziału na staruszki, dostające zawału, kiedy minął je na ulicy. Nie raz, nie dwa, nie setkę nawet, wróciwszy z misji i chcąc jedynie trochę spokoju, znajdował w swojej sypialni grupy fanek, gotowe – nie, wręcz oczekujące – że natychmiast się na nie rzuci (najlepiej razem z przyjaciółmi, bo z jakiegoś powodu wojenni masowi mordercy, właśnie wyrezawszy jakąś wioskę, powinni szukać objęć nie Morfeusza, a słodkiego kolegi z koszar; przynajmniej w oczach tych małych psychopatek). Zwykle miał ochotę jedynie zrzucić je z łóżka, by móc pójść spać, ale nikt nigdy nie nauczył go odmawiać, a pozwanie o molestowanie seksualne nie wchodziło w grę, gdyż naruszyłoby wizerunek firmy, podobnie jak morderstwo. Egzorcyzmowanie nastoletnich sukkubów zostawiał więc turkom.   
       Wziąwszy to pod uwagę, poczuł prawdziwszą wdzięczność usłyszawszy następne słowa Jagiełły, rzucone w odpowiedzi na jęk króla Stasia „a mojej Kasieńce... to jest, carycy, to nie pozwalacie!":   
       — Żeby cię te niewiasty nie zamęczyły, zapisy jak na sam dwór królewski z towarzyszami wprowadziliśmy. Kolejka, audiencja, tylko wybrani, terminy najwcześniej za pół wieku. Niektórych lza będzie prędzej, wiadomo – Karze Mustafie winni tyle choć jesteśmy, po tym, jak go za ten Wiedeń sułtan zabić kazał. Carycy Katarzyny w ogóle nie zamierzamy wpuszczać, bo co prawda w pańskim stylu ona niewątpliwie, ale jednak: wróg. Za to Jadwigę powinieneś waćpan polubić.   
       Przybysz podniósł brew pytająco.   
       — Nie, żebyśmy ją mogli powstrzymać, ergo to taka eksplanacja trochę z naszej strony... Jak Jadwiga była nastolatką i nakazano jej za mnie pójść, ona zaś innego wolała, to, dowiedziawszy się, że tamten w mieście przebywa, za topór chwyciła i wrota zamku jęła wyważać, byleby się z nim zobaczyć. Gniew kobiety! — pokręcił głową król. — A i króla, bo ona królem polskim była, naprzód ona, ja potem. I wyższa ode mnie, metr osiemdziesiąt wzrostu, ponad. Powiem jej, żeby nie ubierała obcasów. Na obcasach może cię przewyższać o dobrą głowę, zwłaszcza, jak sobie jeszcze kok ułoży, Sephisieczku.   
       Sephiroth tymczasem rozmyślał. Nastolatka. Topór. Zamkowe wrota. Potem polityka i królowanie. Cóż, kobieta wyglądała zdecydowanie ciekawiej niż przeciętna midgarska damulka. Taka może nawet powstrzymałaby go w Nibelheim, rozłupawszy siekierą czaszkę, zwłaszcza, że przy jej wzroście to by sięgnęła. Wziąwszy pod uwagę, że jedyną osobą poza tymi zdradzieckimi obszarpańcami, która zdołała ustać po jego ciosie, była też kobieta, przywódczyni tamtych terrorystów, jak im było... No, w każdym razie SOLDIER bez problemu mógł sobie wyobrazić, że prawdziwe wyzwania, których tak łaknął, leżały po stronie płci pięknej.   
       U Polaków, to już wiedział, niewiasty generalnie były bitne i, jak reszta narodu, anarchizujące. A to wlazły na uniwerek bez pozwolenia, a to dowodziły obroną jakiejś twierdzy, a to sobie oficerami zostawały, a to własne wyczyny łóżkowe podciągały pod walkę narodowowyzwoleńczą. „Nic dziwnego" pomyślał teraz „jak miały takie królowe. Jak już wrócę na Gaję, muszę wyswatać Rufusa z kimś w tym stylu... Tamta z Nibelheim jest zajęta, Aerith zabiłem, zresztą, ona jest z Zackiem... Hm, jak się nazywała ta mała ninja?".


	9. Pani Kowalska

       — Jakiej płci jest Masamune?   
       Wielu rzeczy się spodziewał Sephiroth po Polakach. Teraz, po kilku miesiącach znajomości, naprawdę wielu. Wieszczenia, poświęcania się, niszczenia przedmiotów wartych setki tysięcy w ramach walki z ziemskim przywiązaniem, wydawania uczt za ostatnie grosze, oddawania ostatniej koszuli przyjacielowi, a następnie pojedynkowaniu się z nim na szable z powodu jednego słowa, przebaczania wrogom, nieprzebaczania sobie, walki za cudzą sprawę, tolerancji wobec wszystkiego, zdrabniania jego imienia w nieskończoność i setek innych rzeczy.   
       Ale nie pytań o... rodzaj swojego miecza.   
       — A czemu... a czemu waćpan ciekawy? — wydukał w stronę Rocha Kowalskiego, który owo pytanie zadał.   
       Mężczyzna lekko się skrzywił.   
       — No, bo moja to, wiadomo, pani Kowalska. Moja luba, niby. Ale tak teraz myślę, że przecie takiej szabelce to się nużyć musi... ja to sobie poużywam, wiadomo, na wojaczce, między wojaczkami, jakąś pannę w zaświatach zawsze znajdę, a moja pani ze mną – zawsze wiernie. Nudno jej być musi. Ergo, umyśliłem sobie, że można byłoby waćpana miecz z moją szabelką wyswatać, ot, zostawić w jednym pomieszczeniu w zbrojowni, żeby sobie pogadali co tam w tym ichnim języku... Bo co ma się rzecz jaka męczyć? Przecież my nie zawsze wojujemy, jakaś godzinka się w miesiącu znajdzie...   
       SOLDIER, upewniwszy się, że tamten nie żartuje ani nie proponuje drogą okrężną związku jemu, uznał sytuację za raczej niegroźną. Bzik starego wojownika. Nie takie widział. Gdyby dziewczyna Clouda wiedziała, jaką obsesją tamten ma na punkcie swojego motoru i miecza Zacka, swojego zresztą też... Dosłownie przedmiotów, bez żadnych podtekstów, tutaj musiałby być niewdzięcznym ślepcem, żeby szukać innej, Strife zaś niewdzięcznym, zdradzieckim wariatem bywał tylko w stosunku do Sephirotha.   
        Gość, uspokojony, odparł więc z całą powagą.   
        — Masamune należy to zacnej płci niewieściej. Może zapytaj Longina?


End file.
